Relatively large containers used heretofore desired to be transported from one location to another have been rectangularly shaped boxes which have included corner fittings at all of the top and bottom corners. These fittings are adapted to receive twist locking devices therein to permit the containers to be locked in place to a carrier while being transported or lifted from the carrier.
Flat cars have been used to carry containers. Stacking one container upon another in a well of a railway car has also been done.
Carrier cars for carrying stacked containers used heretofore have utilized super structures on the cars which comprise large heave bulkheads at the ends of the car to take the loads of the upper containers.
Carrier cars used heretofore for carrying stacked containers have been generally designed to accommodate containers of a predetermined size, such as, for example, containers which are 40 feet long and 8 feet wide.
While containers used heretofore have often been 40 feet by 8 feet, recent containers have been used which are 45 feet long. Because it is desired to make the containers as long as possible, containers 8-1/2 feet wide are being considered.
The size of the flat carriers carrying the containers must relate to the sizes of the containers to be carried. When containers of different lengths and widths are considered, it becomes impractical to efficiently build a differently designed car for each size container to be carried.